For The Person They Loved The Most
by Cerynithia
Summary: North Italy had no choice; nor wasn't it Grandpa Rome's either. The world does not need two representatives of Italy and the populace of Italy decided South Italy to be their sole personification thus sealing the fate of North Italy. One grim reminder for the nations: Never fall in love with a human!
1. No More North Italy

**FOR THE PERSON THEY LOVED THE MOST**

 _Autumn painted the forest in gold and red foliage, as the two children were engaged in their own kaleidoscopic world beside the riverbank. The vivacious North Italy was giving Holy Roman Empire a lesson on fine arts, the passion that Italy loved the most that the blond wanted to learn ever since he met the girl at Austria's house. Holy Rome observed with adoration as the brunette with doe-eyed amber eyes created a simple picture of a rabbit on her once blank canvas._

 _"Ve, Holy Rome! Are you listening to me?" North Italy giggled as Holy Rome was all scarlet. Holy Rome quickly regained his composure and he nodded, his heart was beating wildly in his ribcage. He was never been this close to the Italian, a golden opportunity to be closer to his beloved he will never forget as long as he exist. For the first time after he set his eyes on North Italy, he noticed a strange curl sticking out on her left side. He was about to give a little tug on the curl when he was interrupted again by Italy._

 _"This is how I always begin my paintings…" Holy Rome shifted his attention to the lesson, his lingering curiosity was still tingling to give a gentle pull the curl of Italy. With abated breath he was about to touch the curl, his hand was hovering around the curl when Italy spoke again._

 _"Now it's your turn to paint, Holy Rome" Italy turned to Holy Rome and she gave him a heartening smile. Still blushing madly, Holy Rome nodded and he picked-up his paintbrush. Under the watchful stare of North Italy, Holy Rome was trembling and the brush slipped off from his hand._

 _"Oh, no! I'm sorry Italy!" Italy watched in curiosity as Holy Roman Empire scrambled to get his brush from the grass. He was getting messier as containers of acrylic paints poured on him accidentally. Italy could not control her mirth and she laughed, Holy Rome was an absolute peppy color of a mess._

 _"You're so funny, Holy Rome! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Italy chortled in an unladylike manner, tears of laughter formed in her closed eyelids. Holy Roman also joined the laughter their painting session was evidently stalled. The boy in black attire smudged the girl in maid's uniform in various colors of paints that he was covered in. The two children exchanged throws of acrylic paints, they were causing absolute prismatic and jubilant uproar. Their innocent cacophony in the warm afternoon was carried by the wind until it reached the ears of Austria and Hungary._

 _"What do you think the two were doing, Hungary?" Austria stopped playing his grand piano and went to the veranda to check the two children. Hungary joined him and they saw Italy and Holy Rome seated side-by-side at the autumn laden ground coated in different colors, their materials were lying around and now covered in assorted paints._

 _"Look what they have done! I should not have allowed that painting session! Humph!" Austria crossed his arms in annoyance._

 _CLICK! Polaroid slide down from the camera of Hungary and the fleeting moment of the two unaware children in that once upon a time of autumn were captured for eternity._

 _"You should be more tolerant to the two of them, Austria. Look at their faces" Hungary gently chided Austria and she handed to him the recently developed picture of Holy Roman Empire and North Italy. The ever cheerful Italy smudged in rainbow colors and so was Holy Rome with his loving look only reserved for the Italian; Austria never seen the two so happy before much more the familiar look on the blond's face, the same face that he had when no one's around except Hungary._

 _"I guess you are right, Hungary. I should been gentler to the two. Am I really that cruel to them?" Austria was ashamed that he never really been a fatherly figure to Holy Roman Empire and North Italy. They were probably obedient to him because he was scary, afraid to earn punishments from him. He dabbed his tears with his white handkerchief and he stared to the reality so subtle of the two young nations that were entrusted in his tutelage._

 _"It's not yet over for new beginnings, Austria. Perhaps you could give time for the two nations to get to know more each other? You know lessen time for Italy to do household chores and so the strict upbringing of Holy Rome?" Hungary grinned widely, sooner or later Austria will concede to her suggestion._

 _"How long have you known the harbored feelings of Holy Rome to Italy? Does Italy know about it?"_

 _"When you brought Italy in your house, I knew that Holy Rome was smitten at first sight at Italy. Italy was unaware of the feelings of Holy Rome for her; and the very reason why he constantly follows her around the house. He just wanted for Italy to notice him. He loves her so much, Austria. Just like the two of us" Hungary spoke with such passion on the innocent love of Holy Roman Empire to North Italy, somehow she was reminded of their own romance. Austria smiled he understood what Hungary wanted to imply. Who was he to hinder the young nation from pursuing his love interest?_

 _"Do I have a choice? Woman, I always can't say no to you" Austria smiled and he gave the woman of his life a forehead kiss before clasping his hand onto hers._

 _"Let's go to the backyard and check the two, Roderich?"_

 _"Lead the way, my dearest Elizaveta" Though their marriage was for political reasons the two nations nevertheless loved each other more than anything their own countries had planned. Their own governments had no power to dictate the hearts of a certain Elizaveta Hedervary and Roderich Edelstein from loving the person right by their side._

* * *

A woman with porcelain skin, crown of waist-length auburn tresses that ends in ringlets, wearing a blue cotton dress stirred in an elegant carved oak canopy bed with hangings ornately decorated with Turkish designs. She moved unconsciously time-to-time until a pair of doe-eyed amber eyes finally woke up from years of deep slumber. The woman sat up and observed the luxurious room where in she was right now. The room was in different hues of gold and royal green, with paintings of Medieval Age hanging on the walls and a bronze chandelier was dangling at the middle of the room. There was also an obsidian vanity at one corner of the room, a wardrobe and several mahogany tables within the carpeted room. The woman stepped out from the bed and walked towards the open veranda, after years of sleeping she beheld the great Baltic Sea gently lapping on the shore. Breeze from the sea wafted through the room, her auburn hair danced in the wind, a wonderful feeling she could not put a name on it. She saw the shore stretched widely, her inquisitiveness was kindled to discover the end of it. She never looked back to the room and proceeded on her little excursion. Barefoot, she was amazed how soft the sand was under her feet. For the first time she opened her eyes and beheld the wonderful world, she saw how mesmerizing the blue sky was. Standing under the blue sky, she lifted her right hand towards the sky, like a child believing he could reach the heavens with his hands outstretched.

"What are you called that you are so beautiful I will never get tired looking up at you?" the lady spoke, her sing-song voice passed her rosy lips and was carried by the wind to unknown places, to the blue sky her wide amber eyes looked imploringly. She waited for her question to be answered but she was only addressed by the lulling sound from the sea and the squawking of the seagulls hovering at the beach. The woman was disrupted from her trance when a man in a long green coat, brown pants, knee-high boots, a tan scarf around his neck and a red fez hat on his head approached her.

"That one you were admiring is the sky" Turkey bowed his head before the brunette and he handed to her a pair of sandals. "Though the sand feels soft under your feet, there are still sticks and stones out there that might hurt you, my lady"

"Uh… Well, thank you for your kindness, sir" the lady smiled and her signature curl curled into the shape of a heart.

 _No one could ever rival your beauty even if you had become human, Italia. You have always been beautiful from the very start. I will not allow the world to pick the most beautiful rose that easily. I will protect you, Feliciana._

"Allow me to put these sandals on your feet" Turkey kneeled down and one-by-one he placed the sandals on the feet of former representative of North more North Italy reached out to him, the more his love for the woman burns in his heart. His heart seemed to burst with his overflowing euphoria now that Feliciana was finally recovered from comatose. He had waited for so long for her to wake up and now that his waiting was over, they could begin a new life. Turkey was excited like a first grader who was thrilled to start the first day of classes and meet new friends.

"Thank you…?" Feliciana was embarrassed, she hadn't know the name of the man.

"Sadik Adnan"

"Thank you so much, Sadik!" Feli grinned but her smile quickly faded.

"Is there something wrong?" The Italian fidgeted in her place and it took minutes for Turkey to make her speak.

"You do have a name yet I do not know who I am! I am so frustrated that I cannot remember anything, even my name!" tears of disappointment pooled in the Italian's amber eyes and it streaked down her fair skin, dripping into the grains of sand. Turkey's heart seemed to break into pieces, seeing Italy wept because of her disappeared past. The weight of becoming human was too great and North Italy never anticipated that she would lose her memories – would she ever regain what she must abandoned to have what she was at this moment? Or would Turkey aid her to redeem her past life, her former shell of the representative of North Italy or would he just shied her away from who she was before for the sake of protecting her from the world?

"Neither do I not even know who you were" Turkey responded to the unhappy Italian, empathy was evident on his brown eyes. "If you would like I will help you remember your past" North Italy's sadness faded a little, the man in front of her was sincere to help a stranger like her regain back her former life.

"You will?" a small smile crept on the corner of the Italian's lips and her eyes were twinkling with liveliness. Turkey nodded and he too was beaming, he knew that it would not be that long before she could forget her purpose. Feliciana stared at the tall man with absolute happiness.

 _What is this feeling? Why am I feeling such bliss talking to him?_ Feli felt butterflies on her stomach even though it was their first encounter. She wanted to ask Sadik about this pleasant feeling but she decided to discover it for herself, she might even glimpse something on her past.

"Before I forgot, how about calling you Yesenia for the meantime?" Sadik has chosen the name Yesenia because for him, North Italy resembled a flower – the most beautiful flower that everyone desired to pick among the rest. Turkey could still not fathom that such fate would befell on her, she did not deserved to live a mortal life. If it weren't for the decision of the Italian populace, Feliciana wouldn't be here with him.

"Yesenia…" the brunette smiled and nodded. This day would be one of the happiest moments in Turkey's existence.

"How about we walk together by the sea, Sadik? You sure not busy today?" Yesenia's voice was bubbling with delight. She was a charmer that was for sure. Her cheerful demeanor could easily influence anyone nearby even him was already drawn towards her. If her beauty couldn't bring a person close to her, her personality would.

"May I join you, Yesenia?" Turkey watched her, how could he not love a goddess like Italy? She was everything that he could wish for – a lady with surpassing beauty rarer to be found among her fellow female representatives; a sanguine personality with its own pocket of sunshine and rainbows, and her warming smile brighter than the sun leaves beauty in its wake.

"Indeed, Sadik! I am more grateful if you could accompany me" Yesenia linked her right arm at Sadik's left appendage and the two of them ambled to the seashore, they watched together the rolling waves from the Baltic Sea. Yesenia's soft, sweet bell-like voice was like a flowing stream of life Turkey had the chance to hear amidst the roaring waves of the sea and honking of the seagulls. It was the single most beautiful sound Sadik ever heard and in his opinion, it could put angel's singing to shame. From the corner of his eyes, he observed Yesenia babbled on about her future, her past was almost left behind until she reminded herself to find out who she was before she met Sadik.

"I am sorry Sadik! Am I too talkative?" Yesenia was worried that he was getting irritated to her.

"Actually, I kind of like if you keep on talking. I never had met someone as joyful as you" Turkey smiled and Yesenia went scarlet all of a sudden. Sadik gestured to the waiting stretched of seashore as he surveyed the woman of her life standing before him. He truly cannot believe that he would be very much head over heels to this lady, after all no words put together could ever describe his love to her. "I will always accompany you if you want, my lady"

"Si! Grazie molte, Sadik!" Yesenia was surprised he could speak a different language. "What did I speak?"

"You spoke Italian, my lady. It is either you are fluent in Italian or you are an Italian by birth" Turkey put a happy masquerade to share her enthusiasm but deep inside disquiet stirred within. He never foresaw how quickly Italy's past meet her present life. He could not believe that it wouldn't that be long before Feli find out who she actually was or else someone closed to her discover that she was still alive yet bereft of memories.


	2. Stay With Me

**FOR THE PERSON THEY LOVED THE MOST**

A year ago…

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

The church's bells tolled mournfully at Piazza dell Arengo, flock of pigeons soared away from the Duomo di Milano and the people of the once North Italy passed to and fro the Italian Gothic cathedral, unaware that their representative has been laid to rest within one of the chamber of the place of worship. The ceremony was quick and was only attended by Ancient Rome, South Italy, Spain and Japan. North Italy's imminent death was not publicly announced as the enemies of the state might take advantage of the demise of the former representative to wreak havoc among the newly reunified of the two Italy. More than that, Ancient Rome had personal reasons why he did not inform the world of the demise of one of his grandchild. He wanted for their farewells with Feliciana Vargas to be more meaningful to them, more solemn, away from controversies surrounding her death.

"Why did you have to die, Feli?! We promised that we will be together! But, why?! Why must it end this way?!" the only representative of Italy wailed his heart out, Lovino still could not believe that his younger sister would become human after losing her status as a representative, because he was fully aware that the inevitable of a mortal was laid before her after surrendering herself to mortality.

"Now, now, now Roma please don't cry. There was nothing we could do that time!" tears of sadness flowed freely from the emerald eyes of Spain, he too could not move on from that painful of memory of yesterday. He was also present at the meeting room with Ancient Rome from witnessing the sealing of the fate of North and South Italy; from hearing the declaration of the reunified people of Italy that Lovino Vargas, former representative of South Italy would be the only personification of the new Italy.

 _The world does not need two Italy, only one shall remain… And Feliciana Vargas was meant to be that other half that needs to be gone for eternity._

"You don't know what I am feeling right now, Spain! You don't know that gut wrenching feeling that tore your existence! She was my sister…" Lovino's voice trailed, the unbearable pain of losing North was undeniably too much for him. _Was…_

"If only I could take half away of your pain…" Spain whispered diligently as he embraced tightly Romano, he doesn't care if bypassing priests saw them together at the floor, condemning them from their unacceptable relationship.

"Spain… Why does it hurt so much?" Lovino was crying, he never expected that time will come when he will lose one of the most important person in his life. He lived, that's for sure – but his sister, she was now lying six feet below the ground; the greatest distance that no representatives could measure except mortals. Spain held him tighter, he had lost the cute Ita-chan from the cruel grasp of destiny, he would not risk his Roma from being taken away either.

"Great pain comes with great love, Roma. Your love to Ita-chan was so immense, more than the sister-brotherly love between siblings. The reason why it hurts so much to say goodbye to Feli because you had loved her so much" Spain buried his head on the nape of South Italy, even he was powerless to save Lovino and Feliciana from being separated. He failed North Italy as a big brother.

 _Lo siento, Ita-chan! I failed you! I am such a sore loser! I should not be called big brother! I am sorry, Feli! Please forgive me…_

Ancient Rome stood before the apparent tomb of his grandchild, Feliciana Vargas. Even he was never prepared that he and Lovino would outlive North Italy owing to the reunification of North and South Italy. The preference of the people to Lovino Vargas over Feliciana was plausible; Rome was once a mighty city and the fact that it was located at South Italy, Romano should have the crown. Ancient Rome wore a masquerade of detachment, concealing his chaotic inner self from escaping out and exposing the bitter truth. A part of him wanted to comfort the weeping nations but the other half refrain him from doing so or the overpowering torrent of his emotions would swallow him whole. From the corner of his eyes he witnessed in heartbreaking agony his only grandson and his lover, Lovino Vargas and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, both mourning the ultimate loss that was never been in fact, true at all.

"Excuse me, Rome-dono" a short, slim man with black hair and brown eyes in his traditional hakama approached him. "I do not mean to intrude on your family's personal affairs, but shouldn't the other nations closest to your family be aware of Italy's recent death?" Ancient Rome look to the Japanese, he was trapped in his swirling of thoughts, unsure how to give Japan a logical answer to his prudent question.

"I… I am still thinking about it, Japan. Right now, I would like Feliciana's death remain untroubled so far. What happened to her on that fateful day until this moment of separation were so much more than the wounds we had suffered when we were protecting for our lands. We had lost someone who is now unobtainable for the rest of our lives. That one person alone we never thought that would be taken away from us" Ancient Rome was getting claustrophobic on his secrets, he really wanted to let go of his burdens and come what may happen into their lives; but from where he was at his life right now, he had reached this point of no return. If everything falls according to his plans then there was nothing Ancient Rome could be afraid of unless the very person he feared the most spoils all his hard works, the only nation that loved North Italy since the 900s. Remembering that spawn of Germania stirred his hatred not only to the ancient nation, but also to his descendants including the Holy Roman Empire as well. There was bad blood going on between the two ancient nations, Germania and Rome. Despite the friendship they had before Romulus would never, ever forgive Germania even if the mighty Rome ceased to exist.

"Rome-dono, are you all right? I suggest the three of you retire for the meantime. If you would like I could handle the remaining matters of this burial for you. Italy would be sad if she knew her Nonno and her fratello are not handling their health well" even if Japan rarely express his feelings he was more than hurt when he found out Feliciana's fate. At first he thought the Italian was joking but when he saw the tears falling from her amber eyes, he knew she was telling the truth. Out of all the people in the world chosen by destiny to relinquish the status as a representative it should be North Italy. She was one of those few people he ever let in his life then all of a sudden she would be gone for eternity.

"I am so grateful that my grandchild met a nation like you, Signore Honda. Grazie for your sympathies, we will never forget you're kindness" Romulus bowed deeply to Japan and the Japanese returned the curtsy. North Italy was right after all; Japan was very affectionate despite his quiet and shy demeanor. "There is only one thing I would like to hear from you" Japan thought that he saw the former glory of Ancient Rome in a fleeting minute – a proud and mighty empire of the unforgotten past.

"What is it Rome-dono?" the Japanese eyed the tall personification with respect and pure interest.

"What happened today stays between the four of us, Signore Honda. Now that several countries including Italy is in conflict, warring countries might took advantage of our situations. We must contain this issue as effectively as we can or war will be upon us"

"I understood, Rome-dono. How about the Germanic Empire? They have been in constant movement. What shall we do?"

"You do not need to worry, Signore Honda. I am sure that Feliciana will not allow you to be dragged in this mess. She loved you and your beloved country" Grandpa Rome took a great liking to the Japanese, he was proud that his granddaughter met and befriended a nation like Japan.

"Do not worry about me Rome-dono. I promised Itaria-sama that I will protect her nation as much as I keep my nation safe and sound. She is my friend and will always be" Japan bowed down to the great nation; albeit, strings of bittersweet memories with her flooded his very being again. For so many times and until now he could not still accept the fate of North Italy. Then again, with two personifications like North and South dissolution of a representative was forthcoming. Unknown to him, the former representative of North Italy was alive but was in a deep state of slumber - the secret that Ancient Rome was ardently hiding from the rest of the world.

Ancient Rome and Japan watched Spain and South Italy pay their farewells before the four of them left the cathedral. No one spoke a word as they leave the place, whispery prayers of the priests could be heard from afar and their footsteps broke the stillness of the hallway. As they stepped out of the cathedral, flocks of pigeons and people greeted them. But something was amiss; Rome especially South Italy noticed the sudden influence of North Italy's dissolution. Lovino could feel it in the air, could see it in the sky, could hear it among the flapping wings and singing of the birds and bustling activities of his populace. _Feliciana… My dearest sister…_ Romano woke up from his stupor when Spain intertwined his fingers on his own.

"I will not leave your side, Romano. Spain will always be here for you" Spain kissed his lover, unperturbed if people see them in broad daylight. The Spanish man cannot imagine living his life without the Italian. It was already gut-wrenching feeling losing North Italy, what was more if it was South that was chosen to relinquish his status as representative. He cannot live a life without his Italian. Romano was his love, his life, and his world. And if keeping him by his side meant fighting against the world, Antonio will not hesitate to become a conquistador again.

"Spain…"

"Stay with me, Romano"

* * *

Present day…

"Eh? Lovino will not go anywhere without informing me. That cute tomato of mine!" Spain cheerfully opened the locked door with his spare key only to be welcomed by deafening silence. As dense as always, Spain went directly to the kitchen and placed the groceries on the countertop. Seeing the sliding door opened, he went out to find his Italian tending his numerous tomatoes, his back towards him. "Loviiii!"

"What's up tomato bastard?" Lovino threw a newly harvest tomato on the approaching personification which he easily caught. Antonio took a seat beside Italy, the tomato was almost eaten.

"Say ahhhh, Lovi…" Spain's usual demeanor enlightened the somber mood of the Italian.

"Chigi! What brings you here? You know that it isn't safe to travel aimlessly nowadays" Romano forcefully shoved another tomato on the mouth of his lover. Deep inside, he was absolutely worried that something unkind will befall on the representative. He had lost North Italy, he does not know if he could exist if Spain will be taken from him also.

"My promise, mi tomate" Spain stood up and carried the basket full of tomatoes back to the house. South Italy blushed like the color of the tomatoes. Spain hasn't forgotten his promise to him all along. Good thing the Spaniard didn't saw him smiling or Antonio will be overly doting representative on him again just like the old times. Lovino followed him and both of them sat at the backyard porch. They were silent for a long while; the two of them remained in observing the shapeless clouds float in the blue sky.

"I do not mind if I see you seldom, Spain. I'd rather see you infrequently than allow you be captured by opposing nations. Even if you are in good relations with Prussia that doesn't mean you are exempted from their plans. Sooner or later they might go after you" South Italy rested his head on the stomach of the lying representative still staring at the distant sky, his mind was as far as the distance of the sky and the earth. Spain playfully tugged his curly hair.

"CHIGIIIIII!" The Italian reddened furiously and barraged the Spain with countless swearing in his mother tongue. "The fuck you trying to do?!" South Italy was highly aroused with the simple, childish act of Spain. It was his erogenous zone after all.

"You look so funny, Lovi! Come here, mi tomate!" Spain cooed, and when Romano didn't budge from where he was the former began throwing the tomatoes to his lover.

"You're wasting my tomatoes, bastard! Idi—"

"No one will hurt my Lovi as long as I am alive. I will protect you at all cost. I will not allow the man I fell in love be taken away from me, friends or foes are they" Spain cut-off with reverence and pure love for the Italian, but the flame of his conquistador days remained behind the oblivious personality of the Spaniard, only to be unleashed if South Italy is in danger.

"Spain…" Lovino smiled – that one of a million smiles only reserved for a certain Spaniard. Antonio grinned and he closed their distance with a kiss and a string of colorful vocabularies coming from Romano.


	3. Only Fate Can Tell

**FOR THE PERSON THEY LOVED THE MOST**

Turkey jogged through the corridor of his mansion carrying books and maps for supplementary studies of Feliciana on Ottoman Empire and its culture. He was excited to help her in her newfound activity upon learning it from one of his scholars working in his library. He was now in a good mood after a series of meetings with his boss concerning the movements of the Germanic Empire. Every time he hears the word Germanic, he only remembered Holy Roman Empire the least person he would want to deal with. He must conceal North Italy as effectively as he could, away from the prying eyes of the world. If he must create a paradise in his country so that Feliciana will not be tempted to see the world he will build one for her. Leaving her for a while terrified him to a great extent what was more if he was taken from him. Hell will be unleashed on earth.

"Are you okay, Sadik?" A gentle voice interrupted him on his train of thoughts. Before him stood North Italy, agitation was evident on her doll-like face. "I know something is bothering you. What is it? Perhaps I could help you"

"Don't worry, Feli – Ah, Yesenia!" Turkey chuckled nervously; a slip of tongue could raise the inquisitiveness of the former representative of North Italy. Feliciana now called Yesenia did not look impressed. "I heard from one of my household members that you liked to learn on our culture so I brought you some maps and books to help you in your studies" Turkey grinned and he indicated the books and maps that looked like it will all fall down from his arms if he carried it for too long.

"That's so kind of you, Sadik! If I am living here it is better if I learn your language and culture. I want to be a big help to you" Sadik blushed furiously; no one ever said such simple words to him except her.

"I am glad to assist you, Yesenia. I'll just put these things on the library to complement your studies. Are you done for this day?"

"Yes, we are Sadik. My head hurts after tons of information from the teacher. There is so much to learn. A day is not enough for all of it" Feliciana's stomach growled, it was already past noon. Turkey burst out laughing, and then his stomach did the same.

"You are hungry too, Sadik!" It was now Feliciana's turn to laugh.

"After all those series of meeting with the boss, I am sure I can eat all the foods that will be served in the table! What do you say, Yesenia? Care for a food trip at the market?"

"Your boss will not surely look for you, ve?" Feliciana haven't meet this boss of Sadik but every time she hears the name, restlessness stirred in her heart.

"He won't mind. He will just call me if he needed my presence. I'll just bring this to the library. Be back in a while" Turkey sped off, the books and maps juggled under his arms. North Italy watched the lone figure disappeared at the other end of the hallway. She felt minuscule when she was now left alone in a vast hallway sparsely decorated. She shifted her attention to the courtyard walled by the mansion where several of the children of the members of the household were playing. The nostalgia of the innocent laughter of the children sang her of a long-lost lullaby that she cannot put a name on it. A hauntingly sweet melody that was once familiar to her now devoid of the familiarity she used to know. A soft thug on her dress broke Feliciana from her stupor. A child with olive skin and brown eyes and almost the same fashion with Sadik were looking at her with a curious expression.

"Are you lost, my dear?" Feliciana smiled apologetically, she didn't mean her aloofness to cause the boy to be scared towards her.

"Are you all right, my lady?" The young boy looked at her; curiosity was evident in his eyes.

"I am sorry to make you worried, I was just remembering something. What is your name?"

"My name is Tarkan and you look very familiar to me. What is your name, my lady?"

"Tarkan, I am called Yesenia. You see? I cannot remember anything from my past. Sadik is kind enough to help me remember my past"

"What makes you forget everything, Lady Yesenia? You know, you are strikingly familiar with the former represen…" Northern Cyprus was cut off with a surprisingly high-pitched man scream from Turkey. "You don't need to shout my name, Tur…" The young nation stopped mid-sentence as Turkey lunged on him playfully.

"Good to see you again, Tarkan!" Turkey lightheartedly ruffled the child's nation and he whispered, "Just keep your mouth shut for the meantime, boy" The tall man grinned nervously at the young micro nation. Northern Cyprus looked unamused and was about to press the matter more when Feliciana invited the young nation to lunch.

"Please join us in our lunch, Tarkan. It will be merrier if you can come with us to the market" Feliciana smiled making the young nation blushed profusely.

"Th-thank you, my lady" Northern Cyprus stuttered, he was still embarrassed by the unexpected invitation from the gentle lady. He came to the palace to seek aid from Turkey against the neighboring countries but ended being invited to lunch with Turkey and Yesenia.

"We will get the horses from the stable. Wait for us in front, Yesenia" The two personifications and Feliciana went on their own ways. Turkey looked back noticing the distance between him and the woman of his life. His heart ached whenever Feliciana was not by his side. But who was he to suffer so much in love when he was always aware that the person in front of him loved someone else prior to her dissolution as a representative of Italy. The person she loved the most since 900s and the very person he hated with all of his life – The Holy Roman Empire.

"You are hiding something, Sadik. She is the representative of Italy. Why is she in your country?" The always inquisitive micro nation finally blurted out as they were already out of hearing range of Yesenia.

"What makes you say that, Tarkan?" Turkey laughed nervously, the child has a keen observation.

"You are such a pretty bad liar, Sadik. I know when you are hiding something. Besides, I am a still a representative after all" The large man opened the gates of the stables without saying anything.

"And you are hopelessly romantic in love with her…" Northern Cyprus added with a mischievous grin. Two black horses and a palomino horse they rode to the market. It was a bustling, summerlike Saturday noon at the market. Flocks of sheep, herds of cattle, donkeys and goats were being bartered in one of the busiest spot of the marketplace; shops that were overly decorated with vibrant textiles lined up all sides of the market and stores of spices and herbs were frequently visited by the locals and tourists alike. The two nations walked behind the overly excited Feliciana, hopping from one shop to another with an energetic expression on her porcelain face. They watched her admire the rainbow-colored linens lined up on all sides of a shop until she ambled to a nearest store that sells antique furniture. Turkey gazed in perfect stillness and fluttering heart as Feliciana traced with her right index finger an ornately designed century old oak cabinet with a thoughtful look on her amber doe eyes; with puckered lips like a child, she time-traveled through the slumbered memories that lies on every designs given with utmost devotion of the artist. She sighed; a mellow appearance replaced the once happy-go-lucky manner.

"Is something wrong, Yesenia?" Turkey quickly noticed the sudden change of her behavior.

"This cabinet remembered everything. It felt raw and deep human emotions, memories shared with its owners that reside in the very depth of this thing – memories that only the owners will treasure forever that the world will never fully understand. I can feel its sentimental value specially the countless years between its birth until to this very moment. And I am deeply saddened that this beloved object will just find its home on this kind of place" Feliciana smiled despondently, the cabinet was a strong reminder of herself. She once also existed with untold memories of her previous life like the cabinet that now stood before her entirely forgotten by the world.

"You are not forgotten nor is this cabinet. This is no punishment for you. It is just that there are certain happenings in our lives that we cannot avoid, Feli. If I were to be followed; I will not allow you to lose your memories, your life and your loved ones even if there will be no chanced meeting for the two of us. I will rather have a life that I haven't met you than see you always hopelessly reminisce the life you had once" Time seemed to pause the busy marketplace for North Italy and Turkey. The formerly raucous clamor of the marketplace died down, Northern Cyprus was completely ignored and all that they have in that ephemeral moment were the two of them, two hearts and souls comforting one another. "You are always loved… You are always remembered. Don't be sad anymore, Yesenia. You have a life ahead to find out who you were before"

"Thank you, Sadik…" Feliciana felt warmth that spread quickly from the bottom of her heart to the tips of her fingers and toes. A budding smile quickly formed in the corners of her lips, and she laughed like the laughter of a child having been given a free sundae in a warm, Sunday afternoon. "I think I made our dear Tarkan hungry as I stalled our merriment with my own melodrama. Forgive me, for I had been carried away by my emotions"

"Never worry about me, Lady Yesenia. I am not that starved if you'll ask…" The little representative's stomach growled suddenly without the boy's permission.

"Not starving are you, eh?" Turkey sniggered with his usual teasing demeanor towards his subordinate. Then his stomach also created funny sounds that made their situations twice the hilarity.

"Someone's not saying that they are starving too" Tarkan grinned impishly as they listened to more stomach grumbling of Turkey.

"I knew an excellent restaurant nearby that sells delicious exotic foods that I am one hundred per cent sure that the two of you will surely like" Turkey became gibberish as he started talking to himself.

"For what seemed a hundredth time" Northern Cyprus rolled his eyes as he trailed behind the large man and Yesenia was at the rear cheerfully humming like nothing ever happened before. The trio passed quite a lot of food stalls and restaurants occupied with hungry diners until they found what Turkey was looking for.

"The place seemed unappetizing to eat at" Northern Cyprus quickly judged the appearance of the small restaurant based from its lack of attractiveness.

"However… The restaurant was crowded. I can say that their choices are delicious and worth coming back, eh?" Feliciana observed several guests ordered to the passing waiter at the same time. The guy, perhaps at his middle-teens, was frantic on the sudden orders of the customers. "Poor guy…" Feliciana watched the young waiter agitatedly scribbled all the orders on a faded brown leather notebook before he ran off back to the restaurant.

"I think I saw a vacant table in the corner. I'll go get the menu" Sadik disappeared in to the growing queue in the restaurant while Yesenia and Tarkan squeezed their way to the only available table at the corner. Not long after did Sadik join them with three menus in his hand and a following waiter behind him. The noon waned and afternoon tolled in and the group was now returning back to the mansion. It was a quiet journey; Feliciana was cradling the sleeping form of Tarkan while Turkey was in deep reverie. A wandering traveler could mistake them for a family. Turkey and North Italy happily married and North Cyprus could be their child as Turkey has deep affections towards the boy. It would be much happier if the three of them were not nations – away from the grueling, chaotic life of a representative. Sadly, it was an impossible reality for personifications, especially for Turkey. Much more that Feliciana was no longer a representative. A cloud of doom hung on the two of them, a curse that has been laid already before the personifications were even born. It was that unforgiving curse that was constantly separating Turkey from reaching out to Feliciana. Sadik smiled gravely, it was a battle of loving an angel from the deepest pits of hell, forever destined not to be together. His only comfort on this world was the presence of his angel; God knows how long His most loved angel will remain on earth. And that pained Sadik every day of his life. He never knew how long Feliciana will live. Will he still see her alive tomorrow or the other day, the next month or even the next year? Will there be enough time for him to love her until it's over? If all is over, will there be a chance for him to find Feliciana in their next lives, love her in many ways that she deserved to be loved and be loved in return? If so, may life be kind enough to the two of them – may Turkey seek and find the love he deserved after all, and may North Italy live a peaceful life that was bereft from her.

"What troubles you again, Sadik? Perhaps you need a vacation from your work" North Italy commented on the sudden seriousness of her companion. She wanted to know more of this person and only if she could read minds, she can comprehend the matters that made him quiet. She do not know what will she do if the person that constantly make her smile and laugh all the time became a different person.

"I deeply appreciated your concerns, Yesenia. I just remembered something… No, I imagined something to be exact" Sadik permanently longed for that kind of life that their populaces are only entitled to – having a family with someone you deeply loved and cared for and living the life you wanted all along.

"And what did you imagined, Sadik?"

"Let's forget about it. It's nothing special, Yesenia"

"You can always talk to me Sadik. I will always have time to listen to you" Her words hit a spot on Turkey.

"No one ever listened to me, Yesenia. You are the first person to say that to me" Turkey gazed forward to hide the tears that began to form in his eyes and threatened to spill any minute.

"You must lived a lonely life, Sadik" Yesenia spoke softly that only the keenest ears could hear. Turkey did not react, but she knew the answer. Silence means something for him and she respected that.

"You will not be alone, Sadik. I will be here for you. I will stay as long as you want me" She may have forgotten her previous life but her heart never forgets what a solitary life was – a life that she had endured until her dissolution as the representative of North Italy. "You know what, Sadik… You just need a good night rest" Feliciana joked and it efficaciously lightened the once somber mood.

"Perhaps you are right, Yesenia. A long good night sleep then for an aging man like me" Turkey chortled, he wiped away the once tears of sadness from his eyes. Tarkan woke up from his sleep, slumber still present in his eyes.

"Where are we?" The boy questioned still grasping his surroundings. One thing for sure, he is not in his own country.

"We're almost at Sadik's home" Feliciana replied and soon enough, they were welcomed by the palace guards and were escorted back to the entrance of the mansion. Turkey helped the groggy Northern Cyprus and Feliciana dismount from the horse and an elder woman presumably the matron of the house greeted them.

"Welcome back my Lord, Lord Tarkan and Lady Yesenia" The woman bowed and a warming smile after a day's eating and window shopping galore helloed them.

"A pleasant evening, Mirra. What a day for the three of us! How's everyone?" His household had never been in high-spirits 'til he took in his custody a group of refugees. And these people were grateful in the kindness of Turkey and now comprised his lively family.

"I am delighted that all of you enjoyed the day. Especially our dearest Tarkan that seemed he just woke up minutes ago" Mirra chuckled, it has been a long time that she cared after someone ever since she lost her family from an attack. "Would all of you still like to have dinner?"

"I think I'll pass dinner for tonight, Mirra. But, would you mind bringing me a plate of pasta to my room?" Feliciana was not aware of another surprising discovery. Another fragment of her past resurfaced.

"You never had pastas before, Yes" Another worrying reminder for Turkey that sooner or later, with a huge or slim chance for the two of them, Feliciana will remember her past.

"I – I –… Wow! I do remember something" Feliciana was impressed that memories came to her one-by-one.

"That's great! We'll then find out who you really are" Northern Cyprus piped up and Mirra agreed, yet he knew who she really is.

"Mirra, please escort Yesenia and Tarkan to their rooms. And it looks like that our kid here needs another dose of fitful sleep!" Turkey quickly shifted the attention of everyone to something else, masquerading his sudden tension. Tarkan yawned again and he followed a maid to the room that was prepared for him.

"Good Night, Sadik. I really enjoyed this day with Tarkan. Let's have more days like this one" Feliciana grinned and she tailed Mirra back to the room, leaving the man standing under the Turkish blazing, crimson evening sky. Few stars already dotted the heaven; the horses were already in their stables, two sets of guards were exchanging of duties and there's nothing Turkey could do from preventing the memories of Feliciana from finding its way back.

"Ahhh…. Pity you, Sadik Adnan. You are truly meant for temporary pleasures"

In Yesenia's bedroom…

Feliciana was lying on her bed, replaying the day's entire events. It was such a rollercoaster episode of their lives as they stopped from one restaurant to another one to taste their delicacies – maximizing beyond the limits of their stomachs' delight; the arm wrestling competition that Sadik participated that he nearly sustained a broken arm during his final match; her sudden interests on dreamcatchers that she purchased quite a number to decorate her bedroom and she gave some to Turkey and Northern Cyprus to drive away their bad dreams, and her infinite curiosity on the animal trade industry that takes place every Saturday and Sunday at the marketplace.

"Your bath is done, my dear. Up you go!" Mirra laughed and leaned over to the still lying form of Feliciana. "What's wrong my lass?" Feliciana's gaze remained transfixed on the wooden ceiling of her four-poster bed.

"How long do you know Sadik, Mirra?" The question caught the elder woman off-guard.

"What made you ask me that?" The woman smiled kindly and she took a seat beside Feliciana.

"How long have you been with him?"

"Several years already, my dear. A battle broke out in our place and since we do not have any place to escape, Sadik welcomed us into his house"

"Us? So it means all those children and…"

"Yes, child. All of us… The children, the gardeners, some of the maids and cooks in here… He let us stayed in his house. Sadik is a very kind man and we are fortunate to be saved by him. Is something wrong going on between the two of you? Maybe I can shed some light on your problem"

"He is always… Distant nowadays, Mirra. And he never speaks about it. It drives me crazy that I can't do anything to help him. And what makes me sadder is that he always makes me happy but I… I can't make him happy the way he makes me happy all the time"

"He is just burdened with his works, Yes. Nonetheless, I never saw him in good spirits everyday not when we have you, dear"

"Ve?! I am not in the mood for jokes, Mirra" Feliciana bolted upright, she felt dizzy for a few seconds until her vision gained equilibrium.

"Is this makes you anxious, my dear? Well, why don't you personally ask Sadik. Silly child!" Mirra laughed wholeheartedly and she continued with a mild seriousness, "I never saw him smiled before until he met you, Yesenia. The way he looks at you whenever you are looking at a different direction, it makes any heart flutter with euphoria and put butterflies in anyone's stomach. You brought sunshine and rainbows on his usual monochromatic world that no one can do. His life now seemed a vibrant painting of a summer's paradise. He laughs even in the corniest jokes that any household members can think of. Sadik rarely play with any servants' children, but now he has the time to join them. Sadik is a different man. He was changed even in the smallest possible things. You altered him, Yesenia. You transformed him for the better" No one spoke and Feliciana was trying to find sense in Mirra's words. Her thoughts became more incoherent with each revelation she heard.

"I – I… This is too much…"

"Do not trouble with this matter, dear. Besides, you have a certain charisma that makes anyone within your range joyful. And not to mention that your bath is getting colder as we speak" Mirra's laughter was contagious that Feliciana could not help joining in. The pale-blonde haired lady gently tugged Feliciana to the bathroom where a bathtub of hot water infused with therapeutic aromatic oils was waiting for her.

"I absolutely adore you, Mirra" A loud splash and a burst of laughter ensued.

* * *

It was strangely quiet and dimmed in the manor of Romulus Vargas. All the servants are now in their respective dreamlands and only the unforgiving past of Ancient Rome roamed freely the hallways of the former happy home, leaving vestiges of the family's memories behind. Memories that shifted into shadows' menaces clutch that constantly asphyxiating the mighty personification of his irrevocable sins. Of all people and representatives alike it should be her beloved granddaughter that suffered the most. Yet who was he to influence the decisions of the populace? He expected that it will be him that will be dissolved but their people decided otherwise. So Feliciana Vargas withers away in Turkey, thank you to the selfishness of humans.

 _My cherished Feliciana… My sweet, happy-go-lucky pasta-lover…_

"How many bottles of wine should you drain to painfully remind yourself that your lives had been upside down and will never go back to its previous selves?" A croaky old woman's voice shushed the spine chilling quietness of the room. Romulus barely raised his head to acknowledge the unwanted presence of the person he loathed from the beginning standing at the corner before him. A vague outline of a hooded individual could be deciphered through the shadows.

"You enjoyed seeing each one of us in pain, aren't you?!" Ancient Rome growled to the intruder, his unnerving stance did not frighten the cloaked figure.

"There is no pleasure in watching everyone's fate, mighty Rome. You should know by now the destiny of all representatives. However, there has been a massive plot twist" The creature grinned impishly, she loved torturing mentally the strong nation. Rome remained seated where he at, an uncontrollable outburst will surely broke the peacefulness of the night if he let himself be swallowed in the taunting of the creature.

"Care to share this massive plot twist you're talking about?" Ancient Rome beckoned the visitor to join him and the representative placed a second wine glass on the table for her. "We have a long night to discuss that"

"Your decisions to hide her away in Turkey produced too many complications in later years"

"I don't give a damn, creature. After all, you screwed us from the very beginning" He sent deathly glares to the unwelcomed visitor before he drained the wine in one gulp.

"Compared to Germania you are nothing against his wisdom. You only rely on brute strength" The being had gone too far. A wine glass shattered, table and chair toppled over and a dangerous Ancient Rome approached her. "I enjoyed seeing you seething in anger. Such a lovely sight to behold!" Out came from the shadows a beautiful and seductive jet-black haired lady wearing a lascivious sparkling V-neck black dress with a long slit on her right side and high-heeled stilettos. Her boobs bouncing and hips swaying on her every step were enough to tempt a man for a short-lived heavenly bliss.

"Quit playing games with me, lady. I have no time for any bullshits from you" Romulus stepped back but the lady circled her arms on his neck, tracing her fingers on the bulging muscles of the personification. "And now you are playing with a man's weaknesses. Have you really gone mad, nameless being?!" Ancient Rome roughly removed her arms and pushed her away.

"I always prefer you than Germania"

"Leave. Just leave now!" Ancient Rome was leaving the room when the woman spoke again.

"I can be the best ally you can have or the worst enemy you could face, Romulus Vargas" The personification froze at his spot but he did not pay her another look. The woman picked a nearest picture frame, not even a single remorse touched her. "Pity that this gentle memory has been corrupted" She placed back the picture of the Vargas family back to its place. "You cannot run away from me, Rome. No one can escape from me without a scratch, without sacrificing something worth from them. Heed this as a warning, warrior… More will be gambled throughout time," She vanished into thin air. Ancient Rome heaved a sigh.

 _What kind of a grandfather am I to drag his own grandchildren on his own mess? Feliciana… Lovino… I'm sorry…_


	4. The Heart Always Remembers

**FOR THE PERSON THEY LOVED THE MOST**

Romulus Vargas never gave a thought that the imperial palace where Wang Yao resides for the meantime was vast. After all, the representative must live close to his/her leader. Ancient Rome was waiting for China in one of the palace's garden overlooking a man-made pool with floating water lilies. In the middle of the pond was a red and gold gazebo where three concubines of the emperor were talking in hushed voices and sending him seductive stares, which the ancient nation was having difficulty ignoring lest his head will roll within the palace. His tea brought by one of the servants remained untouched and was now cold. He was not fond of drinking teas. Still waiting for China, Rome shifted his attention to the lying scroll in the wooden table. The message stayed the same – the Germanic nations were mustering strengths.

"My apologies for making you wait, Rome" China asked for forgiveness and his long jet black hair cascaded as he bowed, mesmerizing the nation before him. The gentleness in his voice could mistake him for a woman.

"I didn't know that you will also be here, Rome-donno" Japan bowed also. China had a meeting with Japan regarding the growing animosity between their people.

"So am I, Signore Honda. I did forget that you are still an Asian nation. You are one of the dearest friends of my granddaughter" Rome paid his respects to China and Japan and the two Asian nations took the seats opposite him. China picked the sprawled document on the table and his fears had been confirmed.

"It is true then that Germania and his grandsons are mobilizing in great numbers, but why?" China put down the paper, he was now concerned on the safety of his nation and his neighboring Asian countries. The Germanic Empire has a mighty army that can rival or even surpass that of the Ottoman Empire especially that the grandsons of the ancient nation were all gifted in warfare. The rallying of their soldiers at such a great speed was a critical issue that every country should address immediately.

"I already gathered several intel from my most trusted people and all of them were the same. Germania and his grandsons are scheming behind our backs. They wanted to expand their dominion" Ancient Rome fell silent afterwards, deep in thought of the possible plans that Germania will consider. He should know by now Germania's decisions since there was the time they were friends before all became soured between them. However, Germania could sometimes be unpredictable.

"To execute their plan they needed to invade other countries as well if they wanted to enlarge their supremacy" Japan was now troubled of an impending war. Last thing on his list he would like to engage was to fight another nation for power. He knew how futile and hopeless a war could bring to a country, especially to their populace.

"With their astounding arrays I can also think of that Germania might divide his legions to conquer several countries at once" The assumption of Rome shocked both China and Japan.

"But aru! That's… It can't be" China slammed the table with his right hand and the tea of Rome spilled over.

"Rome-donno may be accurate in his assumptions, China. We should begin laying out counterattacks against them"

"You are right, Japan. We should already alert the other nations as well. You should be more cautious going out of Italy, Rome. Germania could certainly target your nation especially that Holy Roman Empire harbors deep feelings toward North Italy" China failed to see the exchanging glances of Rome and Japan. The rest of the nations except Rome, South Italy, Spain, Turkey and Japan were unaware that there was no more North and South Italy. Italy has been reunified. North Italy relinquished the status as a representative and his elder brother was the current personification of Italy.

"That is what scares me the most, Yao. That Holy Rome might come back for my Feliciana. I care less if he loves her with all his heart, but I do not want my North to become a victim of their schemes"

"What if we joined force with Turkey? Turkey has the greater chance of withstanding the might of the Germanic Empire" Japan proposed. It was the most plausible decision he could ever think of given with their present stance. China also agreed on the proposal of Japan.

"I am not fond towards the Ottoman Empire but I think it is worth a chance. If this plan goes well with Turkey, we may stop the German Empire in fulfilling their grand designs"

"Rallying nations under one banner against the German Empire might be the best thing to do under these circumstances, but Germania is no ignorant. He is the best fighter that this world could ever have" China stated as a matter-of-fact. He still clearly remembered the zenith of Germania's strength. He was unstoppable in the battlefield and unnumbered warriors perished during his peak. That was the era when the entire world was in absolute bloodlust and insatiable for power.

"What if they are already anticipating such joint of arms, Rome-donno?"

"Time is our enemy here. We must act quickly before they can begin conquering other lands" Rome spoke through gritted teeth as the resenting image of the unwelcomed visitor pestered his chaotic mind. _I can be the best ally you can have or the worst enemy you could face, Romulus Vargas._

"Are you feeling unwell?" China quickly noted the sudden change of behavior of Rome. "Stay here for awhile, Rome. It is a long journey for you to travel all the way here from Italy, especially in crucial times like this"

"I am burdened by Germania's drastic actions. When the world was already enjoying a long-lasting peace, of all people that will disrupt the tranquility, it will be him" Rome lied hastily.

"You are not alone, Rome-donno. We will stand by you no matter what happens" Japan pledged his alliance with the ancient nation. Italy has a special place in his heart, especially the former representative of North Italy – Feliciana Vargas. Forsaking the country is like forgetting the very person that made his life special. And Japan does not want to forget North Italy even if she was gone forever.

"If Japan already swore to fight alongside with you then count me in. I will not leave any Asian nation fighting alone. This is a global matter that every country must answer immediately before it becomes too late"

"I do not intend to drag anyone of you in these circumstances"

"I do not want any more countries to submerge again this world into cruelty, strife and death. We have long been gone on that doomed era where nations and their populace alike starve for power, land and wealth. Where all humans were treated like vermins" China recoiled whenever those unspeakable years were brought into conversations. The very reason why nations that lived during that era did their best to create a peaceful world for their people to atone the sins of the history. China's gaze settled on the younger Asian personification sitting beside him. He could not risk losing Japan and the rest of the Asian nations from the calamity invoked by Germania. _Oh, aru… Please let it be me that will suffer not Japan, Korea, Hong Kong and the others._

"Even if Feliciana will personally prevent me from intervening in this matter, I will not leave her all alone on this fight" Japan looked straight to the eyes of the Ancient Rome, sincerity blazing at his stoic eyes. "She is more than a friend. She is my family"

"You will have my lifetime of gratitude Japan for being a great friend to my Feli. I know she will be utterly delighted to hear this, Signore Honda" Rome continued feigning the existence of North Italy.

"How are the two Italy handling the issue, Rome? Especially North, it is a difficult time for her right now" China only saw North thrice. She was a child nation at that time.

"North and South are heavily guarded every day, especially my dearest Feli. She rarely smiles these past few days because of what was happening. I do not know what we will do to ease her pain" Rome sighed, his forehead creased with anguish.

"If only our world is not in jeopardize, I would like to offer your grandchildren to visit China for awhile. I would like to meet North Italy and give my thanks to her for making friends with Japan. Japan seldom has friends because of his quiet disposition" Japan might be a discreet personification; however China observed a change of behavior on him when Kiku Honda met Feliciana Vargas.

"If the events turned out the other way we might enjoy the pleasure that was bereft from us" Rome sighed sadly. _If it did, Feliciana might still be a representative and we will be a complete family. Fuck that bitch!_

"Just remember, Rome-donno, we will be here for you. We will prevent the madness of the German Empire even if it requires us swimming the oceans and seas, traversing the hills and the mountains just to aid you in battle" Japan vowed solemnly. The bravery and loyalty of Japan to his fellow ex-nation was an invaluable compliment that they do not deserve. After all what he did at the past that ended in the dissolution of North Italy, he was a selfish bastard. He sacrificed Feliciana, he lied and hurt Romano and now a growing threat to his friend-turned-enemy Germania. His sins cannot be forgiven even if he spent a lifetime of atonement.

"That is too much from you Japan. And also to you China"

"We are all nations. At the end of the day, it will be us, nations, that we will be there for one another" China smiled a reassuringly smile to the ancient representative. The two of them survived countless, bloody and inhumane wars – what was more to come for them. The more they will fight for a peaceful tomorrow now that they have someone to protect to.

"We will keep in touch with you, Rome-donno. Let us hope that Germania and his grandsons will not mess with our bit of a correspondence" Japan used humor to alleviate the grave situation. He waited for the awkward silence to ensue but a burst of laughter from China and Rome spurted.

"That was the first time you joked, aru" China wiped away the tears of laughter that formed in his eyes.

"I agree, China. Our friend here is serious all the time" Rome and China laughed again, so was Japan.

"It is one of the things that North Italy taught me. Always smile. Never forget laughter. Hold on hope all the time. Even the most difficult situation will end" Japan nostalgically relived the memories he had with North Italy and the promise she left for him, after the Japanese learned of her dissolution.

 _Cherry blossoms drifted from the sakura trees that dotted the vast garden of the imperial palace of Japan as North Italy waited under a tree for her friend to arrive. North Italy gazed sadly at the petals being blown away by the breeze, realizing that the blossoms' fate was akin to her. Time was over for those flowers, time was thru on her and both of them will be forgotten as it is. New flowers will replace those fallen cherry blossoms and she has been replaced by Lovino as the sole representative of Italy. She owes Japan the whole truth of her unexpected visit in his country, another pang of pain in her heart. She was interrupted from her reverie when a running, excited Japan greeted her._

 _"Is there something wrong, Italy?" Japan's cheerful demeanor faded when he saw a lachrymosely North Italy standing before him. She took tentative steps toward Japan and he cradled the man's hands into her smaller hands, droplets of tears fell from her eyes. "Italy! You're scaring me. Please speak to me!" Italy's grip on his hands tightened._

 _"Kiku-san, always remember that I love you so much. And I am forever grateful that you are my dearest friend" North Italy kept on smiling despite the tears that rolled down from her eyes, leaving trails of sadness in her cheeks._

 _"Why are you crying, Italy?" Japan was utterly alarmed on the cryptic behavior of Italy. It was foreign to him to behold his friend crying all her heart out. Italy was not upset; she was more than upset his judgments articulated. "You're scaring me, Feli" Japan did not know how to comfort the crying representative as he cupped her wet face, dabbing away her tears. The words that slipped from her lips toppled down the happy world he have with Feliciana. The spring in his heart bloomed by a certain happy-go-lucky Italian was heartlessly painted with winter as their blissful memories was frozen for indefinite amount of time by the brutal reality of life._

 _"I am no longer a representative, Kiku" A painful silence dawned on them. Japan tried to process the truth that North Italy confessed. Perhaps Italy was joking, but no. Losing the status as a representative was not a joke for them and Italy was not the type of person to make fun of it. The sakura blossoms that mantled the stone pathway of the garden danced beautifully in the wind, shrouding the two inconsolable nations in a pink veil of comfort and understanding._

 _"But why, Italy?" Japan pleaded for further answer. He needed clarifications. He cannot understand why of all the nations that should lose the status it should be his friend._

 _"There is no more North and South Italy, Japan" Feliciana smiled bitterly. Tears after tears made its way down her face as she recalled the jubilee of the Italian populace and her unfortunate life thereafter. She never felt so much pain as she saw Lovino being congratulated by their people while she was ignored by their own government, except for Spain and Rome who both embraced her and shared the similar pitying expression on their faces. It was useless to have two personifications now that Italy has been reunified._

 _"It can't be. You must live!"_

 _"I will live but not as a representative anymore. I will become an ordinary citizen of my country; have their same, normal life"_

 _"What happened to your brother?" It was unnatural for Kiku to wish any ill intention to a person, but it was unfair that only North Italy will suffer the most._

 _"He is the sole representative of Italy" Feliciana trailed off, eyes downcast unable to look straight in Japan's penetrating gaze. "I'm sorry, Japan. This is too overwhelming to you. But I cannot keep it confidential anymore not now my days are numbered. My heart can't take it anymore" Feliciana sighed despondently. A small portion of her burden lightened a bit, but it will take time for her to truly accept the new chapter of her life. Will she be able to learn to move on?_

 _"They are so selfish…" Anger stirred in the deep recesses of his heart. How could her own people do that to her? The more he pondered on it, the more he got furious on the choice of her people. "Would you like to stay here for the meantime?" Japan blurted suddenly, rationalizing that Italy might need a sanctuary to heal her pain._

 _"Well… As much as I consider Italy my home, it feels that it is not my home anymore"_

 _"Then stay here, Italy!" Feliciana stared at him with incredulous eyes, surely she heard him correctly. "Your brother and Rome-donno might understand if you remain in Japan for awhile. If I need to explain your stay, I will do so. You are my friend and family, Feli" North Italy took a deep breath and a timid smile graced her soft features._

 _"Guess I need healing right now. But can I really move on when I go home?" North Italy absent-mindedly twirled a cherry blossom petal that went astray between the two._

 _"Moving on is a process, Italy. And part of moving on is acceptance" Japan gently removed the petal from the slender hands of North Italy and the two of them watched in peaceful silence as the blossom was blown away from the palm of the Japanese. It floated higher and higher into the azure sky, unbeknownst to where the wind willed it to go. "When you realized there are no more vestiges of pain when you go back home, that is when you finally moved on" Japan encircled his arms around the ex-nation, becoming conscious that Italy was small and fragile under his arms. He seldom expresses his feelings but Italy needed him. She might not be a nation now but that doesn't mean he cannot protect her anymore. "You are not alone, Italy" Japan released Italy from his embrace and he dearly held her small hands onto his. Feliciana could not contain her happiness — that for a five simple words from Japan held so many promises for her._

 _"Thank you, Japan. Thank you!" For the first time after that fateful gathering in that claustrophobic room, North Italy smiled a genuine smile coming from the bottom of her heart._

"How I absolutely wish that the events turned out differently. Feliciana will surely love to go here. We do not have these kinds of sceneries in our home and I know that she will be thrilled to see such beautiful places and people" Ancient Rome heaved a sigh. He was certain that it is one of the dreams of his granddaughter – to visit far-flung places and indulge in various cultures. But then… Surely, he made her dream came true when he trusted her welfare to Turkey. Only five of them knew the dissolution and presumed death of North Italy, but only Rome and Turkey kept the secret that North Italy was still alive.

"The fate of this world is governed by the actions of our governments and populaces, Rome. Whatever their decisions will be it will greatly affect us representatives" China looked deadpan. He lived more than enough to comprehend the foolishness, arrogance, greediness and sadism of humanity.

"Poor us representatives" Rome gave a half-hearted shrug and the trio became silent. A royal guard approached the gazebo, curtsied to them and he whispered something to China. China nodded and he muttered back to which the guard understood. He scurried away.

"The Emperor wants me to grace again his presence" China stood up from his seat and he straightened his bright red and gold long-sleeved robe with intricate design of bamboos and lilies.

"We'll just go on our way, China" Japan and Rome also stood up from their respective seats.

"I may quite tarry a bit" China and Japan was surprised as Rome was in his usual cheery self. Faint giggles from the three concubines could be heard as they sent salacious stares to the broad-shouldered, muscular nation. Rome really can't stand anymore the furtive glances from the ladies.

"That's not a great idea, Rome-donno" Japan shook his head, he was aware of the three vices of Rome.

"I suggest you better leave alone the concubines of the Emperor. He's very territorial of what is his" China chuckled, his eyes glinted wickedly.

"How many concubines does your Emperor have in his palace? Surely if I date two or three of his women will not hurt his ego?"

"It is basically acceptable for an Emperor to have many concubines as much as he desires aside from his wife. If the Empress fails to produce an heir, a concubine can fulfill the primal duty of the Empress" Wang Yao stated matter-of-factly, and he added with a hint of mirth, "Aside from his carnal needs" Japan stared in utter bemusement at the two ancient nations laughing in some sort of a private joke.

"Not only Rome-donno will be inflicted by the Highness' wrath due to his inappeasable wants but also a certain representative that has been summoned awhile ago still tarries in a kinky conversation" Japan smirked playfully, reminding China of his presence to his Emperor. China was absolutely appalled!

"You better accompany Rome out of the palace, Japan. We do not know where he might wander to" Wang Yao admonished, "The last thing I wanted to deal with is appeasing the anger of the Emperor. I cannot guarantee the safety of a particular person" He gracefully scurried to the library where his Emperor was waiting, his long black hair billowing on the gentle morning breeze. When China was an insignificant speck of red from the distance the three concubines from the opposite gazebo brazenly approached the two personifications.

"A pleasant morning, my Lords" A concubine with a raven hair pleasingly tied with a bejeweled hair ornament and with skin as white as glistening snow greeted Rome and Japan in her kitten soft voice. Her two companions of astonishing beauty batted their eyelashes and half of their faces were masqueraded behind their large fans. Rome was grinning from ear to ear absolutely enamored with the loveliness of the ladies. The ladies were unquestionably stunning; three goddesses that stepped out from a long-forgotten myth of the ancient world now present willingly themselves to him. _Lucky bastard! He has a harem of such divine beauties all to himself!_

"Please do not be shy to us, my lords. We rarely see visitors in the palace. It's a fresh breath of air chancing upon the two of you" Another raven-haired lady with a strikingly rosy-white skin murmured meekly, her cheeks pink and a small smile crept in the corner of her small lips.

"Of course not –" Rome was cut-off midsentence by Japan.

"We are not, ladies. We would like to spend time with you, but…" Japan sent Ancient Rome a we-must-go-now stare before continuing, "We are such busy people and we came here for official purposes" Japan's tone carried an unmistakable warning, leaving no room for arguments. Romulus scowled at the younger nation and the maidens appeared crestfallen. _Or else another enemy will come knocking on our doors…_ The ladies stepped aside to make way for Japan and a dejected Rome followed behind, he shook his head and smiled bitterly to the women with mesmerizing loveliness he will never have the chance to spend time with. The salacious ancient nation beamed impishly from ear to ear and he sent flying kisses to the concubines, leaving three giggling flirtatious ladies on his wake. He waved to them and they waved in return their undeniably contagious mirth was carried in the summer breeze – a faint trace of autumnal scent was wafting across the imperial palace, summer was almost over.


	5. The Boy Who Loved Italia Since 900s

**FOR THE PERSON THEY LOVED THE MOST**

A _mellow, bittersweet melody from the grand piano of Austria gently penetrated the crisp brick walls of the kitchen, tuning out the stillness of the room and the solitude of Chibitalia. Piles of plates of different sizes, glass wares and silver wares were stacked in one side for the small nation to clean up without the aid of Hungary. It was an accident that she tripped and splashed water on the musical piece that Austria was working on. While Chibitalia was scrubbing off the food stains with her small, chubby hands, teardrops trickled down her amber eyes and descended lost to the pool of froth in the sink. She wished she could disappear like her tears when Austria was bellowing at her way back to the piano room, in spite of Hungary's pleas and protests, and Holy Rome's silent, bone chilling looks towards the furious Austrian._

 _"I want to go home… I miss Grandpa… I miss brother…" Chibitalia sniffed; never had she felt so much pity in herself until she was placed in Austria's custody for the meantime. She believed that Austria was a kind man like Spain but she was wrong, and today was one of the worst memories that she had upon living in the same roof with Roderich Edelstein. "I just want to go home already…" She continued crying while she solely washed the dishes that she never heard the gentle knocks on the door and the intrusion of a blond boy. He stood quietly behind the figure he adored and loved since he lain his eyes on her, no words summed together could explain the pain he was feeling at the moment as he eavesdropped on Chibitalia's confessions in the placidity of the night. "Grandpa Rome… Lovi… I miss you two… I want to go home" Chibitalia placed the plate absentmindedly on the other side of the sink and it slipped off from her slippery hands._

 _"Are you all right, Italia?" Holy Rome caught the plate seconds before it could crash, saving the girl he loved from another serious predicament from certain, mercurial Austrian. Chibitalia barely registered the presence of Holy Rome, physical and emotional exhaustion took her to some extent. "Are you okay, Italia?" Worry and indescribable passion softened his once unfriendly demeanor; his striking cerulean eyes met Chibitalia's wide warm honey-colored eyes. She flinched from the intensity of his gaze and never did she know how much that hurts to Holy Rome._

 _"Th-thank you so much, Holy Rome!" Chibitalia stuttered; she flushed at the thought that the blond nation heard her. Holy Rome placed a stool beside Chibitalia and he helped her in rinsing and drying of the dishes and the rest of the utensils. "Mister Austria will get mad to us if he sees you doing the dishes"_

 _"Austria was absolutely ridiculous and unreasonable, Italia. I do not care if he sees me in this state. I-I…" Holy Rome trailed off; good thing Chibitalia could not see him blushing like an idiot in the pale heavenly beam casted by the moon. "I want to help you, Italia…" Holy Rome went on, his head bent, feeling the familiar nervousness claw its way up his throat whenever Chibitalia was around._

 _"Thank you for doing this, Holy Rome. It means so much for me"_

 _"Not at all, Chibitalia. After all, Austria was undeniably irrational. He should not have done that to you. For such a simple mistake his making it a big fuss" Holy Rome rinsed the glass given to him by the nation beside him and he dried with a towel before he set it aside._

 _"I was clumsy, Holy Rome. If I weren't, then Austria still has that musical piece he was composing"_

 _"Do not make yourself feel bad, Italia. All of us create mistakes whether we like it or not"_

 _"But Holy Rome… That piece is for next week's event"_

 _"Austria is a musical genius, Italia. He could compose another wonderful song from scratch. Don't trouble yourself anymore. Miss Hungary will kick some sense on that man" Holy Rome chuckled on the thought of Hungary literally kicking Austria on his ass. "I just want to help… I cannot stand anymore how he treats you, Italia. I want to protect you" He flushed scarlet and his face reflected that of someone truly and madly in love. Chibitalia blushed furiously, she felt a sweet little tremor in her heart and she looked at him shyly._

 _"Protect, huh? I know you can protect the people you cherished the most, Holy Rome. I know you can be a strong, powerful nation someday. Why Austria bothers raising you if he could not see that potential on you" Chibitalia commented airily and she smiled at him. It was in that magical moment that made Holy Rome realized again that Italy was irreplaceable, and he could not love another the way he loved her._

 _"I will become strong, Italia. I will protect my family, Austria, Hungary and especially you, Italia. I will be strong for everyone… I will be strong for you"_

 _"I have complete faith on you, Holy Rome" Chibitalia beamed at him, she surely know how to tug a certain blond boy's heart. In less than another half-hour, they were almost done with the chore and they were placing everything to its proper cupboards and drawers. "That's it! We're done!" Chibitalia chirped happily to Holy Rome, her doe-eyed soft chocolate eyes twinkled with delight and appreciation to the least person she never expected to help her. "I guess you're tired, Holy Rome. I believe you never done such things like this"_

 _"Well… I-I… Honestly I never did something like that before, Italia. Never did someone let me do the dishes, especially Austria" Holy Rome fidgeted on his place, the soft light from the moon in the inky black sky mantled Chibitalia in an ethereal, celestial glow that looked like she stepped out from a dream, quickening more his already fast beating heart. "And it feels gratifyingly satisfying especially I've done it with you… Italia" The smitten blond boy ran out of words to say and it was a stunning clarity for him that it was his chance to express his affection for her or there might not be a second time around to do so. He plucked up courage from nowhere and an unspoken, familiar expression finally found its way again to his face, albeit there was still a vestige of his strict upbringing on his visage._

 _"Holy Rome?" Chibitalia's singsong voice asked the blond boy, happiness absolutely suited Holy Rome, if only he would frequently smile rather than his all the time smug countenance. At that precise moment when he was about to articulate sweet words of love to her the door burst open and Austria with his usual lord-of-the-manor haughtiness came in uninvited, closely followed behind by Hungary. Chibitalia and Holy Rome hastily moved apart surprised with the sudden intrusion._

 _"Am I interrupting something?" Austria asked with one eyebrow arched, red raw of annoyance flitted across the once smiling face of Holy Rome and Chibitalia might seemed to die in shame and fear upon being discovered by Austria in such a coquettish situation._

 _"Of course you are! My, my, my Austria… You have such a bad habit of barging in every important matter" Hungary stated firmly, Austria was abashed._

 _"Not at all! I am looking for Holy Roman Empire" Austria looked quizzically from Chibitalia to Holy Rome. "What're you doing here?" He asked to the blond nation with one of his arched eyebrow._

 _"Well, good night Italia" Holy Rome bid farewell to Italia, begrudgingly. I will become strong to protect you… I promise, he vowed to himself. He left the room; Austria was immediately on his wake._

 _"Damn that Roderich Edelstein! He promised he'll say sorry to you, Chibitalia" Hungary laughed self-consciously and she went on, Chibitalia was listening to every word the adult nation conveys, "Austria wanted to apologize for his unpleasant behavior, Italia. He admitted that he was pressured with the next week's ball. And you have my word that if ever he treats you like that I'll literally kick his ass"_

 _"If I weren't being so clumsy Austria will never have to start all over again"_

 _"Actually, I really wanted to burn his composition when it begun to take all of his time. All I heard from him was that musical piece of his. I never heard anything from him except that bloody composition" Hungary stated the words rapidly; she was annoyed that it wasn't her that had the honor to destroy the piece. "You're done? It looks like Holy Rome helped you" She surveyed the sparkling clean kitchen with amusement; everything was tidied together by Chibitalia and Holy Rome. "I never thought that Holy Rome could do household chores" She grinned impishly, her plan was a total success!_

 _"Is there anything Mister Austria wants me to do?" Chibitalia rubbed her eyes, her bones were dead tired from physical work and her feet were giving away, she wanted to submit to the call of slumber._

 _"Oh right, before I forgot, Austria agreed that you could rest tomorrow" Hungary said, her soothing voice was like an oasis in the middle of the desert, and the world seemed to become a lovely, cozy place to live again for Chibitalia. Chibitalia barely registered the wonderful news of Hungary, grogginess was clouding her vision._

 _"I hope Mister Austria is not mad to me tomorrow, Miss Hungary"_

 _"He won't. Austria is a kind man, Chibitalia. Though I cannot deny he can be frustrating sometimes" Hungary replied, like a mother comforting her child. Chibitalia nodded, fatigue made her lost in words. Hungary held a hand of Chibitalia who was on the verge of falling asleep and they both left the room leaving behind the memories of the shared time of Holy Rome and Chibitalia, the pale moon in the vast night sky was the sole witness of the unfolding romance between the two young nations._

* * *

"My sweet Italia…" Holy Rome stared longingly at the old push broom that belonged to Chibitalia safely tucked in one corner of his room, away from the prying eyes of Germania and his brothers. His heart once again took the memory lane as he gazed lovingly at the memento, a last minute gift from Chibitalia before he left the mansion of Austria. Sadness filled his azure eyes as he painstakingly remembered how short-lived his moments with the cheerful, sweet Italian he loved the most when Germania came back for him. He held the push broom close to his heart, summoning the memories of her gentle touch and her familiar scents of pastries and wildflowers, but none came – their lengthy separations erased all of them. "I'm scared Italia… I'm scared of losing you… I'm scared enough that my memories of you are dwindling and that I might forget you" Holy Rome barely touched his lips on the handle of the broom when Prussia entered his room, barely thinking of knocking first.

"Go find yourself a woman not a push broom. You're disgusting, Holy Rome!" Prussia jumped on the king-sized bed of his younger brother, half-mocking Holy Rome amidst his vibrant cusses against him.

"Don't you know how to knock, big brother?" Holy Rome shouted and was furiously scarlet. If his stares could kill he could already murder the lying white-haired nation who was grinning at him from ear to ear.

"Look at you dear brother. You're almost a grown-up man. I now understand why so many ladies are head over heels to you!" Prussia commented gaily. Holy Rome did grow up as a fine young man whose attractiveness made him the apple of the eye of every lady in town and the envy of the male society.

"Shut up, Prussia!" Holy Rome gently placed back to push broom to its hiding place, giving it one last loving look before he shifted his attention to the unwanted visitor, who was the lone occupant of his already disheveled bed.

"So you still keep Chibitalia's push broom after all these years?" Prussia said wistfully. It was now his heart's turn to have a walk down the memory's lane. He may not have a personal memento like the push broom of Italia, however the only remembrance that his heart forever treasured was the memories of Hungary – the only one Prussia's heart belonged to, someone who was unable for him to have.

"Always…" Holy Rome sighed; he was absolutely lovesick for Chibitalia. "Is there any way you could persuade Germania? I really want to see Italia, dear brother" He looked at Prussia with sad eyes, and the albino saw a sea of raw emotions reflected in his brother's ocean-blue eyes. Prussia loved someone but his love was not reciprocated unlike Holy Rome whose loved had been requited but they must be physically separated, it was like Holy Rome was slowly losing Chibitalia given with their current situation.

"I will do what I can do, Holy Rome" Prussia said firmly even if he was positive that Germania will not tolerate the reunion of Holy Rome and Chibitalia much more their relationship. A feud was going on between Ancient Rome and Germania.

"I will give anything just to see her again, Prussia. I feel like she is slipping away from me, and it scares me" Holy Rome remembered they were in constant exchanges of letters when Italy suddenly stopped replying; hence he never heard anything from her. "I want to know if she is all right. I want to see her even if she is happily with someone else" Holy Rome smiled poignantly, he never knew sadness was until his happiness was lost, her whereabouts unknown. He lied beside Prussia; they were both staring at the ceiling, lost in their shared thoughts and melodrama.

"We will find her. We just need…" Prussia trailed off, unsure what to say. Holy Rome was his most favorite brother and the closest to him, and he understood his situation because he had loved also. Only those who loved deeply could actually understand the sorrow and joy of true love even if they were not meant to be in the end, just like him and Hungary. "We just need the right time, Holy Rome"

"When will it be the right time? It's killing me, Prussia. It's like a poison that laggardly spread throughout my veins" A gentle Sunday afternoon breeze permeated the extravagant room, unexpected scent of wildflowers were caught in the wind, and it startled Holy Rome.

"What's the matter, Holy Rome?"

"Why does every time I remember Italia there is something that makes my heart ache more"

"You're so cryptic. Can you just speak bluntly?"

"Wildflowers…"

"Wildflowers?" Prussia repeated; his eyebrows scrunched and he was utterly lost in Holy Rome's deep symbolism of his undying love for Italy.

"It was the scent of Italia, dear brother" Realization dawned on the confused face of Prussia. "She used to spend time in the meadows at the back of the mansion of Austria" Holy Rome vividly recalled his memories with Chibitalia in the meadows with the enticing fragrance of the wildflowers surrounding them; how she taught him to weave flower crowns and sometimes they just lay under the giant oak tree watching in silence the shapeless, clouds sky drifted past them until both of them fall asleep.

"You are one hell case of a hopeless lover" Prussia chuckled, Holy Rome look annoyed again.

"As if you'd never become a total lovesick for Hungary" Holy Rome smirked playfully, Prussia was abashed.

"I'm not!" Prussia threw a pillow at Holy Rome but the latter blocked it.

"Oh yeah? You always bother me with your incessant talks, even to the point of waking me up in the middle of the night for your supposed undying love for Miss Hungary and how you hated Austria for stealing her from you"

"I didn't say that!" Prussia roared back, scandalized.

"Dear brother, you were also a love poet way back then. Stop acting you aren't" Holy Rome teased, shielding himself from another pillow of Prussia. He nearly fell off from his bed trying to avoid Prussia. They didn't know they were already making a ruckus when Bavaria entered the room unannounced.

"What's going on? Your voices could be heard downstairs" Bavaria, who almost looked like Prussia but taller with blond-haired and cerulean eyes, looked at them with keen amusement.

"Are all my brothers does not know how to knock?" Holy Rome exclaimed half-mockingly, feigning annoyance on the lack of privacy of his siblings.

"Consider yourself lucky, Holy Rome. If Germania is not summoning us I will side with Prussia and tackle you until you surrender" Bavaria laughed, mischief managed.

"Why's Father summoning us?" Holy Rome queried all the traces of their laughter and nostalgia that afternoon vanished in an instance. Prussia jumped out of the bed, Germania will not call all of them if it wasn't any related to political and military matters.

"Our soldiers stationed at the northern section caught an Italian spy" Holy Rome and Prussia exchanged glances.

"An Italian spy?" Holy Rome repeated the last words, eyes wide shocked. _Italia…_

"Yes. Surprisingly, the man has escaped; like he vanished into thin air. No indications of his departure!" Prussia and Holy Rome followed Bavaria; both were craving to hear more news. "And I may add that they are stalwart enough to send undercovers here" Bavaria spoke enthusiastically, no one ever dared to insult them except a feisty Italian. "Mind you, that Italian slipped right through our noses! Italians are indeed foxy!" The trio stopped in front of a huge paneled double-door with brass door handles shaped of an eagle. Bavaria knocked three times and the doors swung open. A well-lit rectangular room with a huge imperial yellow flag with a black eagle on it hung proudly at the middle wall of the chamber welcoming them. Glorious sunshine penetrated the mirror-length glass windows on the right side of the room leading to a veranda overlooking the grand garden splendidly decorated of a thousand-colored flowers rich in various fragrances. On the center of the room was a long quadrilateral table with fifteen chairs, only three seats were left vacant. Saxony, Hesse and the rest of the officers regarded the newcomers except for a lone figure seated at the head of the table; his head was bowed and his hands were clasped together like he was in a deep prayer – the very best friend turned traitor of Ancient Rome, Germania.

"If we haven't sent Bavaria to fetch the two of, you'll not find out that we had already been intruded" Saxony spoke coldly, eyes remain glued on paper works as Prussia sat on the left side of Germania while Holy Rome took the empty seat of the ancient nation's right side.

"Saxony that's not a good way to vent out your anger to your siblings" Hesse gently chided him, earning the former a murderous glare from the Saxonian.

"Why was Saxony so upset?" Prussia whispered to Hesse, they felt the death stares of the nation they were talking about who was seating at their opposites.

"He was the commander of the northern section" Hesse whispered back and he quickly shifted his attention to the sprawled papers before him; Saxony and Germania shared the same icy, authoritative looks that only Holy Rome could withstand. Everyone in the room stiffened when Germania finally moved from his position. Eyes of the deepest depths of the cold Mediterranean Sea gazed upon them, as if judgment had been already decided. No one dared to utter even Saxony and Holy Rome was tongue-tied.

"So the Italian agent left no trace whatsoever?" Germania asked to nowhere, Saxony felt the tremendous responsibility he slacked off. "Saxony?" He now directed his question to the officer-in-charge when no one responded, not even glancing at the Saxonian.

"He was gone, Sir. He skillfully eluded our soldiers and fled out of our country. I already relieved the guarding officers from their positions and dispersed more civilian guards throughout our state" Saxony explained breathlessly, not making eye contact with Germania.

"You failed me, Saxony…" The temperature of the room dropped suddenly despite the warm weather outside. "Do you not know the value of information that spy had collected, much more it was an Italian!" Germania emphasized the last word with cold fury; he should not be fooled by anyone more than an Italian! _Romulus Vargas… How dare you?!_

"Let's dispatch a team to capture the spy" suggested Bavaria, bravely.

"There's no need to send a team!" Another deadly silence followed, no one opted to say a suggestion fearing the wrath of Germania. "Rome should by now gathering alliances against us. And one of the strongest allies he could win over is the Ottoman Empire"

"Then let's roll the dice, Fa—Sir, I mean" said Holy Rome, he hated being the catalyst of their grand plan but he needed to become closer to finding Italia even if he will be the one to suggest such bold proposals.

"What can your brilliant mind think of?" Germania stood behind the chair of their youngest with his calculating smile, and everyone was now looking at Holy Rome.

"I propose we should occupy our nearby nations, submit to our will those small countries particularly their representatives the soonest possible time. In this way we could at least cut Rome to establish more alliances"

"So be it. I know you will not fail me, Holy Rome" Germania beamed at him proudly and he nodded towards the occupants of the fourteen chairs, they should make the first move before Rome could strike.


End file.
